Forum:Bestuur
Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Sjablonen Zeg Robin, nu we nog in de beignfase zijn, is het mss belangrijk er aan te denken alle mededelingssjablonen (wiu en alles dat op de pagina zelf staat) uniform te maken. Net als sjablonen voor verwelkoming enzo. 25 mrt 2007 10:30 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet, als het hetzelfde is is het mooi maar als het niet hetzelfde is heeft elk sjabloon zo z'n eigen vorm enz. SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::Ja, ook waar. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) Gebouwen en shops Momenteel zijn de gebouwen in de hoofdnaamruimte he. Ik veronderstel dat de shops dan ook in die naamruimte komen? Wel, in dat geval zal het getal op de hoofdpagina (zoveel gemeentes) niet meer automatisch mogen werken. Gaan we dit dan manueel (adhv ene sjabloontje) laten werken? 25 mrt 2007 12:19 (UTC) :Misschien een sjabloontje voor maken. Ik zal alvast de pagina Wikistad:Statistieken maken. 25 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) Logo ontwerp # Ga eens kijken bij Categorie:Afbeeldingen, daar staat mijn eerste ontwerp voor een logo (in 't groot weleenswaar, zal ik nog verkleinen indien goedgekeurd). Zeg me eens wat je er van vindt. # Hoe heet de MediaWiki-pagina waar je het logo trouwens kan aanpassen? : 25 mrt 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::#Lijkt me mooi, maar waarom (zoals bij je Wikiwards) die vorm. ::#''Uploading your logo to Image:Wiki.png then clik shift+refresh{Firefox} ctrl+refresh{IE} on your Wikia should be enough to put it live. The logo is protected so that only sysops can upload a new version. This is to prevent vandalism to it. The logo must have a width of 135 pixels and a height of 155 pixels.'' ::: 25 mrt 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::::Ik vond die vorm gewoon passen bij iets als een bestuur; zie maar Amerikaanse politie en besturen. Ik zou het ook met een andere vorm kunnen doen hoor. 25 mrt 2007 20:33 (UTC) :::::Ok, we zullen het als logo gebruiken maar wil je het eerst kleiner maken? 26 mrt 2007 12:37 (UTC) ::::::Wel, ik ga het eerst proberen om te zetten naar .png, want het was nu nog .jpg 27 mrt 2007 13:33 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gebeurd! Wat vind je ervan? 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) Tabel/toon bewerking ter controle Zeg, je weet dat we veel kunnen aanpassen, zou je het goed vinden om zo'n uit-of inklapbare tabel te maken. Welke? Wat ik ook kan is zoals op Wikipedia de anoniemen eerst late drukken op "Toon vewerking ter controle". Er kan nog veel meer, maar dat zijn de leukste. -- SPQR-Robin 25 mrt 2007 09:31 (UTC) :Ja, ok, maar welk soort tabel bedoel je juist? Een vb? 25 mrt 2007 10:05 (UTC) ::http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sjabloon:Toggletext SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:58 (UTC) :::Ja dat is goed, kan handig zijn. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) Wikia die hier op lijkt Er is een Wikia La Cité dat lijkt op onze Wikistad. Maar wat de moderatoren op de centrale Wikia in gedachten hebben van onze Wikia is verkeerd: Wikistad lijkt volgens hun op Cities. 25 mrt 2007 19:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het ondertussen al veranderd 27 mrt 2007 12:01 (UTC)